Perdu entre deux seins
by luwelin
Summary: Draco se transforme accidentellement en fille pour avoir voulu tendre un piège à ses amis Serpentards.Et si le seul moyen de passer inaperçu était Granger? Slash DMHG
1. Transformation et bain brûlants

**Note de l'auteur : Je** suis toute nouvelle dans le monde magique des fic R. Je voulais me faire plaisir… Ca faisait un moment que je cherchais une idée de slash…Donc bonne lecture en espérant que cela vous plaira…

**Summary :** Il voulait piéger ses amis Serpentards mais fini par se piéger lui-même accidentellement… Et si sa seule chance de passer inaperçu était l'aide de Granger ??

**(Slash DR/HG)**

**Disclamer :** Tout à nous sauf les personnages qui appartiennent à la Grande JK Rowling !!

J'ai mis les pensées des personnages entre ' ' et en italique….voilou bonne lecture…

**PERDU(E) ENTRE DEUX SEINS**

**¤¤**

**Chapitre1 : transformation et bain brûlant…**

Le couloir des toilettes des filles était désert ce soir là et plongé dans le noir.

Une fumée bleuâtre sortait de la pièce semant derrière elle une odeur putride et épaisse.

La potion bouillonnait dans son chaudron, encore quelques minutes et il pourrait commencer à mettre le plan A à exécution…

-Ils vont voir de quoi je suis capable ! Ils ont fait l'erreur de ne pas m'inviter à leur fête entre 'mecs' ! Quelque gouttes de ma potion dans leur punch et ils finiront la soirée entre 'filles' !!!

Ah aha ah aha (rire diabolique)

Il remua encore un peu la potion gluante et épaisse et ajouta six gouttes d'eau de Vénus.

'_Avec ça ils vont passer un bon moment !_ '

Le mélange bleu et gras devint tout à coup limpide et turquoise.

-Parfait !

Il plongea une louche dans son chaudron et versa le contenu dans un bol.

Il rempli un lavabo de glaçons. '_Tiens qu'est ce que c'est ce serpent sur le robinet ?_'

Il retourna chercher son bol pour le mettre à refroidir…

Il le tenait avec une extrême minutie…

-Bon maintenant il s'agit de ne pas tout ….

Mais il fut coupé par Mimi **G**eignarde qui sortant d'une cabine hurla un grand BOUH.

Le garçon sursauta et toute la potion qui se trouvait dans le bol se renversa sur lui.

-…renverser… MIMI !!! ESPECE DE FANTOME DE MES DEUX !!! REGARDE C' QUE T'AS FAIT !!!

La morte ricana et replongea dans une cuvette…

-Merde merde merde….

Il couru jusqu'à un miroir et regarda son reflet…

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!! Pas ça non non non…

Il ne se reconnaissait plus car effectivement il avait considérablement changé d'apparence.

Ses yeux s'étaient allongés en amande, leur bleu était encore plus intense, ses cheveux blonds avaient poussé jusqu'au milieu de son dos, sa bouche était pulpeuse et ses cils était d'un noir de jais…

Draco se mit de profil Deux bosses de taille non négligeable apparaissaient sous son tee-shirt.

-Tout mais pas ça !

Il porta ses main à sa bouche : sa voix était beaucoup plus aigue qu'à l'ordinaire.

Il baissa les yeux et attrapa son jean à la ceinture… '_Par Merlin laissez moi au moins ça !_'

Il glissa sa main dans son boxer, qui lui allait plus large qu'avant, en fermant ses yeux comme si une mauvaise surprise se cachait à cet endroit.

Sa main s'immobilisa, il ouvrit des yeux horrifiés en regardant le miroir.

Il vit son reflet lui dire….

-Rien ! J'ai plus rien ! Je savais qu'il fallait que je fasse un plan B…

Il tomba à genoux par terre de frustration.

-Merde (c'est son mot favori aujourd'hui !) ! Comment je fais maintenant ! Comment je vais faire si tout le monde apprenait que je suis devenu une fille ?

Il se releva et regarda à nouveau dans le miroir…

-Mon père va me tuer ! Remarque, je suis plutôt canon en fille…

Il s'admira sous toutes les coutures.

Il releva son tee-shirt au dessus de sa poitrine.

- Woua ! Moi qui insistait pour que Pansy me laisse toucher les siens ! Maintenant j'en ai deux pour moi tout seul et six fois plus beaux…

-Ouai et moi je peux les toucher aussi ?

Draco se retourna et vit Flint qui se tenait devant lui.

Il avait oublié qu'il lui avait donné rendez vous dans les toilettes des filles en lui faisant croire qu'il allait lui préparer une potion qui changerai leur punch en alcool pur pour sa fête 'entre mecs'.

Mais maintenant il venait de se piéger tout seul…Il baissa son tee-shirt.

-On t'as déjà dis que t'étais vraiment canon ? Dit Flint en matant les seins de Draco.

-Vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis espèce de gros abruti…

-Oula du calme Princesse ! Je veux juste savoir… T'aurai pas vu un petit blondinet de cette taille là… un peu con … Ben tu dois connaître, il s'appelle Draco Malfoy !

Draco s'approcha sensuellement de Flint qui commençait à baver, attrapa sa cravate et l'attira très prés de lui.

-Non désolé mon chou… Dit le blond avant de lui tirer un bon crochet du droit dans la mâchoire.

Flint s'effondra sous l'impact et s'étala lamentablement sur le sol.

-C'est moi que tu traites de blondinet un peu con ? T'as de la chance que je sois pas un mec parce que sinon… Hé mais je suis un mec … Je perd la tête ou quoi ??

-Ummmm…

Draco regarda Flint et s'aperçu qu'il était en train de se réveiller.

Il se précipita vers la porte et regarda dans le couloir. Personne…

Il courut le plus vite possible vers les cachots pour prévenir Rogue. Il pourrait peut être faire quelque chose.

Il regardait derrière lui pour voir si Flint ne le poursuivait pas lorsqu'il percuta quelqu'un.

-Désol !!! Dit il sans même prendre le temps de voir qui il avait renversé.

Hermione se releva.

'_Mais c'est qui cette fille ?''Pourquoi elle courait si vite ?_'

Arrivé devant la porte du bureau de Rogue, Draco tapa le plus fort possible.

-Professeur !!! Professeur ! C'est moi, Draco, ouvrez moi s'il vous plait j'ai un énorme problème !!!

Aucune réponse. Rogue devait dormir profondément.

'_Comment je vais faire ? Comment je vais faire ? Je suis dans la merde !_'

-Draco ?

Le blond se retourna… La personne qu'il n'aurait voulu croiser pour rien au monde se trouvait devant lui.

'_Oh non ! Maintenant, je suis vraiment dans la merde !_'

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Granger ?

Hermione était morte de rire…

-Arrête ça Granger !

-Comment tu as fait… Ah ahahah ahahah… J'ai mal au ventre !!!

-C'est pas drôle Granger !!

-Si quelqu'un m'avait dit que je pourrai assister un jour à ça !!

La rouquine reprit son calme avec difficulté.

-Bon fini de rire j'ai autre chose à faire… Dit elle tranquillement.

Draco regarda la porte du bureau de son professeur puis Hermione.

-Attends Granger !

-Quoi ! Qu'est ce que tu veux Malfoy ?

-Il faut que tu m'aides Granger !

-Pardon ? Tu peux répéter s'te plait ?

-Oui Granger ! T'as très bien entendu !

-Et pourquoi je t'aiderai Malfoy ? Tu peux m'expliquer ?

-Ben parce que j'ai vraiment besoin que tu m'aides ! Bon et puis merde laisse tomber Granger !

Draco commença à s'éloigner…

'_Remarque je pourrai me venger de tous ce qu'il m'a fait !_' pensa Hermione.

-Attend Malfoy !

Draco s'arrêta …

-Ca va je vais t'aider ! Mais à une seule condition !

-Laquelle ? Demanda t il.

-Que je ne t'entende plus jamais me traiter de Sang de Bourbe !

-Ca marche !

-Alors suis moi….

Elle arrêta sa ronde de nuit et l'emmena devant la chambre des préfets.

Le lion qui gardait l'entrée ouvrit les yeux et Hermione prononça le mot de passe.

« Ad vitam »

-Oua trop original…ironisa Draco.

-La ferme Malfoy !

Le lion pivota et laissa le passage libre.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Il n'y avait personne.

Le feu brûlait dans la cheminée. Des fauteuils étaient disposés autour de celle si et paraissaient très confortables.

Les murs de la pièce étaient tapissés de rouge et de doré. Tous les meubles étaient en bois foncé.

-Et ben ça va on s'emmerde pas chez les Préfets !!

-Chut Malfoy ! Ne fais pas de bruit ! Harry dort dans l'autre pièce !

-Harry ? Harry est préfet et pas moi ?

-Faut croire que Dumbledore à plus confiance en lui ! Va savoir pourquoi…

Draco poussa la porte de la chambre d'Hermione.

-C'est là qu'on dort ?

-Hé qui t'as permis de fouiner ?

-Ben quoi je visite ma chambre !

-Pardon ? S'écria la rouquine. Parce que tu crois que TU vas dormir dans la MEME chambre que moi ?

-Ben où sinon ??

Un bruit les interrompit.

La porte de l'appartement d'Harry venait de s'ouvrir.

Hermione poussa Draco dans sa chambre et ferma la porte d'un coup sec.

-Hermione ! Avec qui tu parles ? demanda le brun encore endormi.

-Moi ? Avec … Avec personne ! C'est juste Pattenrond qui chassait les souris et qui a…Qui a failli me faire tomber !

-Ah d'accord ! Bon, bonne nuit Mione !!

-Oui c'est ça ! Bonne nuit Harry !

Hermione fit un signe de main au garçon et se précipita dans sa chambre.

Harry jeta un regard étonné dans la pièce et repartit se coucher en se grattant la tête.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Non Granger tu ne me feras pas mettre ça !!!

-Ecoute Malfoy, c'est toi qui t'es mis dans cette merde alors ne m'énerve pas sinon tu iras te faire aider par tes amis Serpentards !!!

-Ouai ça va !

-Alors tu te bouges, tu vas dans la salle de bains et tu te mets ces vêtements j'ai pas que ça à faire !

Draco marmonna un truc incompréhensible, pris les affaires que Hermione lui tendait et s'enferma dans la salle de bains.

Quelques minutes plus tard la serrure tourna et Draco sorti de la pièce.

-Alors j'ai l'air de quoi ?

Hermione le regarda de haut en bas.

'_Le pauvre j'ai vraiment été méchante !_'

-Ben c'est-à-dire… c'est très très bien !!

Le blond portait un haut noir sans manche, très décolleté, une jupe blanche qui lui arrivait à mis cuisses, et des bottes blanches à talons aiguilles qui lui montaient jusqu'au genoux (les bottes pas les talons).

Hermione lança un sort sur ses cheveux qui se lissèrent instantanément et qui laissaient entrevoir quelques mèches brunes…

Avec un autre sort elle lui maquilla les yeux en noir pour faire ressortir leur bleu très clair.

-C'est… Parfait… fini t elle par dire.

Draco se regarda dans la glace.

-Ouai tu parles, si je sors comme ça je vais me faire violer ! Moi c'est ce que je ferai en tout cas ! T'as pas autre chose ?

-Non désolé, tout le reste était au sale et puis on a plus le temps on doit se rendre au bureau de Dumbledore !

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que si tu ne lui dis pas ce qui c'est passé tu ne pourras pas retourner en cours…

-Et qui t'as dis que je voulais retourner en cour ?

-Draco si tu ne lui dis pas je le ferai….

-Bon très bien on y va Granger !

Ils se dirigeaient vers la porte quand quelqu'un frappa et l'ouvrit.

-Alors Hermione tu viens, on t'attend Ron et m…

-Harry ! s'exclama Hermione. Je vous avais complètement oubli !

Le jeune Homme regardait Draco avec béatitude.

-Harry ? On redescend sur terre ! Continua Hermione.

Elle se pencha sur le brun et lui glissa discrètement à l'oreille :

-Ferme la bouche et essuie la bave qui coule sur ton menton !

Le jeune homme pris conscience de son état et obéit à Hermione.

Draco fit son possible pour ne pas mourir de rire.

-Salut ! Dit Harry en tendant la main à Draco. Je suis Rahy…euh… Harry, le meilleur copain d'Hermione !

-Oui Harry ! Ravi de faire ta connaissance ! Mione m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ! N'est ce pas Mione ?

'_Il m'a appelée Mione ou je rêve ?_'Pensa la rouquine d'un air écoeuré.

-Umm… Oui ! En fait cette jeune fille est… c'est ma…

-Cousine ! Je suis sa cousine ! Je m'appelle Dr… Drue… Drue euh…

-Merry ! Oui Drue Merry !

Draco pris un air dégoûté et articula muettement à l'adresse d'Hermione : '_Merry !_'

-Et bien content de te connaître Drue ! Continua Harry qui venait de gober toute l'histoire. Mais tu es nouvelle à Poudlard donc ?

-Euh… commença Draco.

-Oui ! Le coupa Hermione…En fait mon oncle et ma tante sont de passage à Londres pour leur travail, donc il… elle vient ici pour ne pas avoir de retard dans ses cours !

-Ah d'accord ! Dit Harry ravi. Bon alors si tu veux un conseil, évite les Serpentards et surtout Draco Malfoy, l'un d'entre eux, il est stupide, con et désagréable !

Draco bouillonnait de colère.

-Ah bon ? Répondit il d'un air étonné. Il est si stupide que ça ?

-Oh oui tu ne peux même pas imaginer ! Remarque Hermione ne doit pas partager mon avis ! Surtout en ce moment !

-Hermione qui se trouvait derrière Draco faisait de grands gestes à Harry pour lui dire de se taire.

-Ben quoi Hermione c'est vrai ! Tu peux le dire à ta cousine ! En ce moment elle n'arrête pas avec ses :'_Remarquez il est vraiment mignon !_' ou alors' _je pense que derrière sa carapace doit se cacher une personne sensible !_' ou encore ' _il a vraiment de belles f…_

Hermione s'était précipité sur Harry et avait plaqué ses mains sur la bouche du brun.

-Aller Harry c'est l'heure d'y aller !! On vous rejoint en cours ! dit elle en le poussant vers la

sortie.

-A tout à l'heure Drue ! Ravie de t'avoir rencontr ! Dit Harry avant qu'Hermione lui claque la porte au nez.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna Draco la fixait avec un petit sourire.

-QUOI ???

-Oh rien granger… Rien du tout…

-BON et bien tant mieux !

-…

-MAIS QUOI ???

-Alors comme ça je te plais ?

-Non pas du tout ! C'est juste que Harry ne sait plus ce qu'il dit, tu n'es pas du tout mon style, et… et je suis intéressée par quelqu'un d'autre, alors tu vois !

-Non ! Moi ce que je vois, c'est que tu rougis à vue d'œil !

-Non, non pas du tout ! C'est juste qu'il fait très chaud ici… Dit elle en secouant sa main comme un éventail. Je vais ouvrir un peu les fenêtres d'ailleurs !

-Granger ?

-QUOI ???

-Faut qu'on aille chez Dumbledore tu te souviens ?

-Ah oui oui ! Et ben on y va c'est toi qui me retarde !

-Et comme ça t'aime aussi mes fesses ?

-DRACO !!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Quartier général, 07h50, bureau de Dumbledore)(Mdr !ça fait très série tél !!)

-Alors comme ça Mr Malfoy, vous avez voulu tendre un piège a vos camarades mais c'est vous qui avez profité de votre potion…

-C'est exact professeur !

Dumbledore le regarda avec son éternel petit sourire.

-Et combien de gouttes d'eau de Vénus avez-vous mis dans votre potion, Mr Malfoy ?

-6, Monsieur !

-Ah ah aha ha ! Fit Hermione qui éclatait de rire. 6 !!! Trop drôle !6 mois en fille tu vas t'amuser !

-Oui, continua le directeur, d'autant plus qu'il va vous falloir de la patience Melle Granger !

-Pourquoi ça professeur ? Demanda la rouquine qui essayait de calmer son fou rire.

-Et bien Draco risque, comme vous le dîtes, de rester une fille pendant les 6 prochains mois, c'est-à-dire jusqu'au 12 mars au soir !

-Oui...

-Et vous êtes la seule personne au courant des problèmes de Mr Malfoy car vous lui avez proposé votre aide…

-Mais…

-Et c'est très honorable, croyez moi, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, mais vous allez devoir garder le secret. Vous allez devoir héberger Mr Malfoy jusqu'à la fin des effets de la potion !

-QUOI !!!!

-Merci Melle Granger, je savais que je pourrai compter sur vous !

-Mais je…Commença Hermione perdue et énervée.

-Vous avez eu une idée excellente de faire passer Draco pour votre cousine.

-M… Merci professeur !

-Merci Granger c'est très aimable à toi ! Dit Draco pour la faire enrager.

Et ça marchait, à présent elle le fusillait du regard.

-Par contre Mr Malfoy, continua Dumbledore, je vais devoir prévenir vos parents…

-NON NON NON !! Professeur pas ça je vous en prie, mon père va m'assassiner !

-C'est le protocole Mr Malfoy ! Dit il en envoyant un clin d'oeil discret à Hermione. Par contre j'inventerai un mensonge pour vos professeurs pour qu'ils ne se doutent de rien ! Et vous passerez les 6 prochain mois dans la maison Gryffondor !

-Merci professeur ! Râla Malfoy.

-Mais de rien ! Bon je pense qu'il est l'heure d'aller en cours ! Bonne journée jeunes gens !

-Au revoir professeur ! Dirent les ados en quittant la pièce.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione et Drue arrivait devant la classe de Binn's.

Harry et Ron les attendaient.

La rouquine savait que Draco allait avoir une énorme surprise.

Elle vit Blaise Zambini arriver du bout du couloir.

-5… Commença la jeune fille.

-Quoi ? Demanda Drue.

-4…

-Pourquoi tu comptes ?

-3…

-….

-2….

-Hé ho !! Tu réponds ?

-1…

Elle indiqua d'un signe de tête les garçons qui se tenaient devant la salle.

Zambini s'approcha de Ron et l'embrassa tendrement.

-0…

-QUOI ???

Harry et les deux amoureux tournèrent la tête quand ils entendirent le cri de Drue.

-Ah Salut Mione on vous attendait ! Salut Drue !

-'Lut ! Répondit Draco qui avait une folle envie de tuer un Serpentard dans l'instant.

Il n'en revenait pas. Un de ses potes était gay, de plus avec un de ses pires ennemis, et il était encore le dernier au courant.

-Ron, Blaise, je vous présente ma cousine Drue Merry, elle est nouvelle à Poudlard. En fait elle n'est là que pour quelques mois…

Zambini serra la main à Drue suivi par Ron.

-Salut Drue ! Ravi de te connaître ! Dit le Serpentard. Excusez moi mais faut que je file, Draco pourrait arriver !

-Tu ne lui parlera donc jamais de nous deux ! Maronna Ron. Je t'aime moi et j'en ai marre de me cacher de lui sans arrêt !

Blaise embrassa Ron avec douceur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon coeur ! Je compte bien lui dire... Bon Mione on vous attend, ta cousine et toi, ce soir à la salle sur demande ! J'ai tout préparé pour ce soir !

-Ok on viendra ! A ce soirAIE !!!!

Hermione se retourna vers Drue qui venait de lui donner un coup de pied.

-Et mais t'es folle Granger ! Tu crois peut être que tu vas me faire passer la soirée avec ces abrutis ?

-Et oui mon petit Malfoy …Je suis responsable de toi donc tu dois me suivre partout !

-Arrête je vais pleurer de joie ! Rétorqua Malfoy avant de rentrer en classe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le cours d'histoire de la magie a été le cours le plus long de sa vie.

Déjà qu'il avait cette matière en horreur mais Binn's n'avait pas arrêté de lorgner sous sa jupe en prétextant qu'il avait fait tomber son stylo.

'_Faut vraiment être maladroit !Ca fait au moins 20 fois qu'il le ramasse ce putain de stylo !'_ Pensait Drue exaspérée.

Tous les mecs de la salle la regardait, sans compter les marres de bave qui inondaient leur bureau.

Et pour finir Harry n'a pas arrété de lui envoyer des petit mots débiles du genre :

'Tu es très joli !' , 'On va bien s'amuser ce soir !' , 'Tu sais, j'ai pas de copine en ce moment !'

'_Si tu savais comme je m'en bas l'os !! Si tu crois qu'on va sortir ensemble tu peux te mettre le doigt dans l'oeil Mr St Potter !'_

Le reste de la journée fut tout aussi lent.

En cours de potion Rogue ne l'avait pas épargné et en plus il été à présent obligé de prendre tous ses repas à la table des Griffondors.

-Tu ne manges rien Drue ? Demanda Harry.

Draco sortit de ses pensées.

-Ummm ? Non je n'ai pas faim !

-Pourquoi tu sembles de si mauvaise humeur ? Lui demanda le garçon.

'_Parce que tu m'exaspère, toi et ta sale gueule et que je peux plus t'insulter parce que sinon tu saurais la vérité et parce que tu me GAVES !!!_'

-Oh rien je suis juste un peu fatiguée c'est tout ! Ca ira ne t'inquiète pas !

-Ah…Bon alors ça va… Tu sais j'ai eu peur, bon je sais c'est surement bête mais, j'ai eu peur de t'ennuyer !

'_Oh non Potter ! Pour une fois que tu penses intelligemment dans ta vie ! Mais ennuyer n'ai pas vraiment ça, le mot juste serait que TU ME FAIS CHIER !'_

-M'ennuyer ? Mais voyons c'est stupide pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Oui, je ne sais pas, je t'avais dit que c'était bête !

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. _'Par merlin que ces 6 mois vont être longs !!!'_

-Bon Mione on y va ? J'aimerai prendre une douche !

-Oui d'accord ! Moi aussi de toute façon… Allons y !

-Vous voulez que je vienne vous frotter le dos ? Demanda Harry, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

_'Ben voyons ! Tu rêves ou quoi ?'_

-Une prochaine fois ! Lui répondit Drue.

Les deux jeunes filles repartirent vers leur chambre laissant un Harry rêveur et définitivement amoureux.

-J'en reviens pas ! Tu vas m'obliger à aller dans une soirée totalement nulle où on vas rester comme des cons à jouer au monopoly !

-Je crois que tu risques d'être surprise ma petite Drue ! Répondit Hermione.

-Non ! Arrête ! Ne me dit qu'en même pas qu'on va jouer à la bonne paye ! Rétorqua Draco, sarcastique.

Elles arrivèrent devant la chambre d' Hermione.

-Bon pour mes vêtements je m'en occuperai ! dit Drue. Je prends la salle de bain de ta chambre !

-Mais bien sûr ! Fais comme chez toi !

-Ben comme si j'allais me gêner !

Draco entra prendre sa douche.

Hermione soupira, pris quelques affaires et décida d'utiliser la salle de bain des préfets.

Arrivée là bas, elle fit couler l'eau en ouvrant tout les robinets dans la plus grande baignoire en parfumant son bain à la framboise.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de fermer la porte à clefs ou de mettre un maillot. Elle se déshabilla entièrement, entra dans l'eau brûlante, ferma les yeux et se laissa aller.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit de sa plénitude car elle avait senti que quelqu'un venait de s'inviter dans la baignoire.

Elle sursauta en voyant Drue qui se tenait devant elle, totalement nue avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Drue…Draco ! Que…Qu'est ce que tu fais ici !! S'écria t'elle en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans l'eau. Sors d'ici ! Et vite !

-Du calme princesse… Tu sais, j'ai déjà vu une fille nue, moi par exemple !

-Oui peut être mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me voir moi !

-Ca va, calme toi, on ne va pas faire les pudiques entre cousines !

-Tu es tout sauf ma cousine Draco, et tu le sais !

-Ah bon ! Alors je peux faire ça !

Drue s'approcha d' Hermione doucement.

La rouquine eu un mouvement de recul mais les paroies de la baignoire lui empêchait d'aller plus loin.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Et voil !

Fin de ce chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plus !

Le deuxième et en cour mais envoyer moi quelques reviews pour me dire si vous avez appréci !

Bisous !!!


	2. Ne soit pas si coincée Granger !

** Note de l'auteur :** Bon et ben merci à tous pour vos reviews… Vous avez été nombreux et c'est génial j'espère que ça va continuer comme ça !!! Encore merci !!!

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Inferno-Hell : Vraiment contente que tu ais aimé… Et j'espère que le deuxième te plaira tout autant ! Alors comme tu le demandais voila la suite !!! Bisous

Utena witch : Merci ! Cette fic est classé R mais je comptais aussi vous faire rire un peu…

Bisous et bonne lecture !

Angelinadelacour : Effectivement il devra vivre en fille avec les bons et les mauvais côté… Pour la disparition de Malfoy, en fait Dumbledore va prévenir son père et ils va faire croire aux professeurs qu'il a eu des problèmes avec un membre de sa famille qui habitais dans un autre pays et qu'il devait partir, enfin le truc banal quoi !!!

Voilou, maintenant je te laisse lire !

Bisous

L'inconnue : Oua ! Super mystérieux ton pseudo ! Mdr ! Alors j'ai fais le plus vite possible ! Et contente que ça t'ais plu !!!

Kiss

Lily Ewans/Potter : Lol ! Désolée mais faut laisser un peu de suspens sinon c'est pas drôle !!!

Alors je n'en dis pas plus ! Bonne lecture et merci ! Kiss.

Polio : Merci beaucoup ! Bisous !

Sevy Snape : Je te laisse savourer… Bisous !

Mimille : Merci mamzelle ! Voilou la suite ! Bisous !

Hanna : Ben ça mérite d'être clair ! Bisous !

Winnie l'ourson : Bonjour mon ours adoré, je tiens à te rappeler que Bourriquet attend toujours de tes nouvelles ! Sinon merci pour ta review, j'espère ne pas t'avoir trop fait attendre ! Bisous !

Kitty : Ravi de t'avoir fait rire ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira aussi ! Bisous !

Nymphadora : Madame est servie ! Bisous !

Zeeve lelula et Babar-inHogwards : Merci mes coupines pour votre review… Vous êtes de fidèles lectrices ! Merci beaucoup !! Et voila la suite que vous avez sûrement déjà lue !!!

Kibousses !

Mouton : Contente que tu ais aim !!

Willo jedusor : Voila la suite que tu attendais !!!

Tiayel : Ta familiarité comme tu dis ne me dérange pas du tout ! J'espère au contraire que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ! Merci pour ta review !! Kiss.

Lo : Voila la suite ! Merci et bisous !

Draco-tu-es-a-moi : Lol ! J'espère t'avoir fait rire ! Merci et bonne lecture !! Bisous !

Ninia ou milou : Merci coupine ! Voila la suite que tu m'harcelais pour la lire !!! Bisous !!!

Bellatrix : Oui il va y passer mais pas tout de suite ! Bonne lecture !

WendyMalfoy : Merci ! Bonne lecture !!

Dans ce chapitre, je ne dirai plus Draco mais Drue, à part lorsqu' Hermione s'adressera à lui quand ils seront seuls… Voila sinon j'ai peur que vous ne vous y retrouviez plus !

Donc merci à tous mes reviewers, j'essaierai de ne pas vous décevoir….

Bisous et bonne lecture à tous !!!

****

****

****

**Ne soit pas si coincée Granger !**

¤¤

Drue continuait d'avancer vers la rouquine. Hermione savait que cette fille qui s'approchait de plus en plus de son visage n'était autre que ce mec trop mignon qui la faisait craquer à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Elle n'arrivait pas à passer outre ce corps de fille, elle n'arrivait pas à mettre de côté le fait que Draco soit Drue à présent.

-Drue je… commence Hermione.

-Draco, je suis Draco ! La coupa Drue. Ferme les yeux et laisse toi aller… Dit elle avant de capturer ses lèvres.

Hermione se détendit dans un frisson. Les odeurs de framboise et la vapeur d'eau qui émanaient du bain l'enivraient totalement.

Drue la tenait fermement mais en même temps avec une extrême douceur.

La rouquine s'abandonna entièrement dans les bras de la blonde, elle perdait tout contrôle et entrouvrit les lèvres. Drue y glissa lentement sa langue pour aller trouver celle de la jeune fille. Elles s'embrassaient passionnément, chacune gouttant la saveur de l'autre, et caressant la moindre partie de leurs corps frissonnants.

_'Elle a la peau si douce ! Oh Granger si tu savais l'effet que me fait !'_ Pensait Draco.

Il était aux anges et il l'embrassa encore plus intensément.

Sa main gauche tenait la rouquine contre lui et son autre main commença à glisser doucement le long de la ligne qui séparait les deux seins fermes de sa partenaire qui, il le senti, tremblait de plus en plus de plaisir.

Drue ramena Hermione encore plus près d'elle respirant son parfum.

Sa bouche parcourait la nuque de la Gryffondor avec avidité, goûtant la moindre parcelle de sa chair.

Puis la main droite de Draco continua à descendre le long du ventre d'Hermione, puis s'arrêta vers des endroits plus intimes mais la jeune fille le stoppa en le repoussant le plus fort possible.

-Arrête ! Drue… Euh …Draco pardon ! Je… Je ne peux pas faire ça… Tu es une fille maintenant et je…c'est pas pareil…

-C'est pas grave Granger ! Répondit Drue.

Hermione tiqua. Ce moment, aussi court soit il, avait beaucoup compté pour elle et voila qu'il venait de la rappeler par son nom de famille.

-De toute façon je m'attendais un peu à ça !

-A ça quoi ? Demanda la rouquine énervée.

-Ben à ça ! Tu sais… Au fait que tu sois aussi coincée !

-COMMENT TU…. S'écria trop tard Hermione car Draco était sorti du bain et venait de quitter la pièce.

'_Malfoy 1 – Granger 0 !_' Pensa le blond content de lui.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione était dégoûtée. Jamais elle n'aurait pu penser que cet abruti de Malfoy lui ferait ça un jour…

'_Quelle imbécile j'ai ét !_' pensa t elle.

Elle sortit du bain, se sécha rapidement. Elle enroula une serviette autour d'elle et se dirigea vers la chambre, bien décidée à dire 2 mots à 'Drue'…

Elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec. Elle allait lui hurler dessus quand elle la vit dans les bras d'Harry qui l'embrassait sauvagement, tant et si bien que le brun n'avait pas entendu Hermione entrer.

Drue aperçu la rouquine et fit de grand geste dans le dos d'Harry pour demander de l'aide (car sa bouche était malheureusement occupée). Elle essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'Harry l'avait coincée et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le décoller.

Hermione jubilait. Elle afficha devant Drue son plus beau sourire et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne ferait pas de bruit pour ne pas la déranger.

Elle ferma la porte en lui envoyant un petit au revoir moqueur de la main.

-YES !!! 1 partout !!!

Elle retourna dans la salle de bain des préfets. Elle enfila un jean taille basse bleu foncé, un haut bleu dos nu et des converses bleu assorti.

Elle se maquilla légèrement, lissa ses cheveux avec sa baguette et sortit de la pièce le sourire aux lèvres.

Arrivée devant sa chambre elle croisa Harry qui en sortait tout juste.

-Tiens Harry ! Dit elle d'une voix étonnée. Qu'est ce que tu fait l ?

Harry semblait gêné et essayait de cacher une grosse marque de main bien rouge sur sa joue.

-Sa… Salut Mione ! Dit il en remontant la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. Je venais juste voir ta cousine pour…. Pour savoir…Euh… Pour savoir si elle appréciait son passage à Poudlard !

-Aaah ! C'est gentil Harry ! Ca a du lui faire très plaisir à ce que je vois !

Harry rougit de honte, souffla un bref « à tout à l'heure » et s'en alla rapidement.

Hermione pris l'air le plus sérieux possible malgré son envie irrépressible de rire et entre dans la chambre.

Drue sorti de la salle de bain en hurlant :

-AH NON HARRY ! JE T AI DEJA DIS QUE…

-Tu m'as dit quoi ? Demanda Hermione.

-Ah ! C'est toi…Répondit la blonde soulagée. Je croyais que c'était encore ton imbécile de copain !

-Comment ça ? Tu n'as pas apprécié son geste de bienvenue ?

-La ferme Granger ! T'es vraiment pourrie t'aurais au moins pu m'aider !

-Je n'crois pas non ! Tu pouvais toujours rêver après ce que tu m'as fait !

-Ohhh tu es rancunière !!!

-Ferme la un peu et bouge ton cul maintenant parce qu'on doit y aller… Il est bientôt 22h00 et ils doivent nous attendre !

-Mais je ne veux PAS y aller !

-Bon écoute fais comme tu veux… Si tu changes d'avis tu sais où on est ! Répondit Hermione avant de quitter la pièce.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

23h30….

Drue s'ennuyait ferme. Elle avait essayé de voir si Hermione gardait des trucs intéressants dans sa chambre mais elle n'avait que des livres rasants et ennuyeux…

« La magie au XV ° siècle »Lisait Drue à voix basse.

« Etude de la magie vaudoue des moldus »

« Livre des créatures magiques »

« Comment préparer une potion de sommeil. »

« Les sorciers des temps modernes »

'_Super Granger ! Tu dois t'amuser le soir !!_ '

Drue s'assit sur le lit, dégouttée…

-Bon ! Y a rien à faire ici ! Dit elle. Vaux mieux que je m'occupe parce que là je commence à parler tout seul et ça devient inquiétant !!!

Elle se releva quitta son peignoir de bain pour enfiler un robe rouge vif qu'elle avait trouvé dans le placard d'hermione.

'_Regarde ou t'en est mon vieux ! Porter des robes !_'

Elle essaya de s'attacher les cheveux en vain. Elle utilisa alors la magie et les coiffa en une queue de cheval.

Elle se maquilla comme l'avait fait Hermione le matin même et se regarda dans la glace.

'_Ouai ! Draco Malfoy le travesti !!!_'

'_Bon, il faut que je me fasse à l'idée que je suis une fille pour l'instant et que donc toutes les filles se maquillent !_'

Elle fit une grimace et se dirigea vers la salle sur demande.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Bon alors comment ça s'ouvre ce bordel ? Se demanda t elle en arriva devant l'entrée du rendez vous.

-Porte ouvre toi ! Essaya t elle.

La porte ne bougea pas.

-Alohomora ! Dit elle en sortant sa baguette.

Toujours rien.

Elle regarda de chaque côté pour être sûre que personne ne pourrai la surprendre.

-Sur ordre de Draco Malfoy je t'ordonne de t'ouvrir !

Mais la porte ne bougea pas d'un poil.

Drue fit mine de se concentrer, les index sur ses tempes. Elle mis les mains devant l'entrée.

-Ô porte magnifique, reine des portes, sublimissime porte, fais moi l'honneur de t'ouvrir !

-….

-TU VAS T'OUVRIR CONNASSE !!!

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec.

'_Wow ! J'ai réussi !!_'

Hermione se tenait dans l'encadrement.

-Drue ? C'est toi qui gueules comme une malade depuis tout à l'heure ?

-J'arrivais pas à ouvrir cette porte !!!

-Ben il suffisait simplement de passer 3 fois devant en pensant très fort que tu voulais entrer !

-NON !!! Rien que ça ! Répondit Drue sarcastique.

Elle entra et ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle.

Les murs étaient de couleur noire, les fauteuils étaient rouges et étaient disposés le long des murs.

Un bar avait été placé dans un coin de la salle, on pouvait y trouver tous les alcools possibles et imaginables.

Un style de métal était joué en musique de fond.

Au milieu de la pièce, ils avaient posé en rond de gros coussins bien confortables a souhait, de toutes les couleurs et au centre des bouteilles de vodka, tequila, whisky, bière étaient posés sur le sol accompagnées de 30 petits verres à tequila.

-WOW !!!

-Tu vois, commença Hermione, je t'avais dis qu'on n'allait pas s'ennuyer….

-Bon, vous venez ? S'exclama Ron. On commence dans 2 minutes !

-Commencer quoi ? Demanda Drue.

-Un petit jeu ! Lui répondit Blaise qui venait d'apparaître dans son dos.

-Tu aimes la vodka ? Lui demanda Harry.

-Question stupide Harry ! Rigola Hermione. Je vois mal Dra…Euh Drue ne pas aimer l'alcool !

-Oui Harry, acquiesça Drue, j'adore la vodka !

Elle en profita pour lancer un regard noir à Hermione qui avait failli la faire démasquer.

Tous les cinq s'essayèrent sur les coussins. Chacun plaça six verres devant lui.

-Ca s'appelle « la descente aux abîmes » ! Dit Ron l'air mystérieux à Drue.

-Pourquoi ça ? Demanda t elle l'air un peu inquiet.

-Ben tu comprendras demain en voyant ta tête et ton mal de crâne ! S'exclama le roux avant d'éclater de rire.

La jeune fille sourit.

-Ok, répondit elle, alors en quoi ça consiste exactement ?

-Hermione à toi l'honneur ! Dit Blaise.

La rouquine tourna la tête vers Drue.

-On va remplir chacun nos six verres de vodka pure, puis on va compter jusqu'à trois. Là on devra boire nos six verres le plus vite possible … Le but du jeu et d'arriver à tous les boire avant les autres. Si tu arrives dernière, tu devras alors faire tourner ceci….

Elle pris une bouteille vide qui traînait sur le sol.

-Lorsque la bouteille s'arrêtera, tu devras embrasser la personne devant toi, fille ou garçon.

-Ouai c'est le jeu de la bouteille en quelque sorte !

-Non, car après avoir embrasser la personne indiquée, tu devra enlever un de tes vêtements. Et le plus drôle c'est que si tu te retrouve a poil, tu devras sortir de la pièce toujours nue passer devant le bureau de Rogue, remonter devant le bureau de Dumbledore, celui de Mc Go puis prendre le couloir Est et revenir jusqu'ici !

-Tout ça j'imagine sans se faire voir ! Continua Drue.

-C'est ça ! Aller les gars on commence ! Dit Hermione en remplissant les verres.

-1, 2, 3, GO !

Ils se commencèrent tous à boire le plus vite possible.

Blaise avait une descente affolante, en 6 secondes il en était à son 4eme verre.

Il termina le premier, suivit par Ron, Hermione et Harry mais Drue qui avait pris du retard, fini ses verres la dernière.

-Et merde ! Parvint elle à articuler la bouche en feu.

Hermione pliée de rire, lui fit passer la bouteille et Drue la fit tourner sur le sol.

Elle s'arrêta sur Zambini.

-LE BISOU !!!

Drue était très mal. Elle allait devoir embrasser un garçon alors qu'elle était un garçon au fond d'elle Et de plus Blaise était l'un de ses amis !

Mal à l'aise elle s'avança vers lui, et il l'attrapa à la taille avec une infinie douceur.

'_Oua ! Il est homo mais il sais y faire !_'

Il lui donna un baiser intense et langoureux goûtant avec sa langue la moindre parcelle de ses lèvres.

-HUM HUM ! S'impatienta Ron. Tu es sûr d'être gay toi ?

Blaise rigola et ils se rassirent à leurs places.

Drue enleva ses chaussures.

'_Faut que je fasse gaffe ! Se dit elle. Au prochain coup c'est ma robe !_'

Elle remarqua qu'Harry la regardait avec des yeux gourmands.

'_Il va me lâcher lui !_'Pensa elle en lui souriant.

-Aller ! 1, 2, 3, c'est repartit !

Drue ne se laissa pas avoir cette fois ci.

Elle fini ses 6 verres avant les autres suivie de Blaise et Harry.

Hermione arriva dernière.

Elle fit tourner la bouteille avec un grand sourire et elle s'arrêta sur Harry.

L'alcool lui montait déjà bien à la tête. Elle s'approcha à quatre pattes de lui avec des airs de félin qui s'apprête à sauter sur sa proie.

Elle le regardait fixement sachant très bien que Drue la dévisageait et qu'elle devait être dans tous ses états.

Elle mis sa main dans les cheveux en bataille du Brun, le tira d'un coup sec vers elle, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

-Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuh ! Criait Blaise et Ron en secouant les mains de bas en haut d'un air impressionné. C'est chauuuuuuuuuud !!

Hermione relâcha Harry de son étreinte plus satisfaite que jamais.

Lui, avait ses lunettes de travers et était à bout de souffle.

La rouquine envoya un petit clin d'œil amusé à Drue qui semblait complètement furax.

Elle rempli les 30 verres de nouveau et enleva son tee-shirt avec un grand sourire.

-Alors les mecs ? On se dégonfle ?

Drue sentait la colère monter de plus en plus.

'_QUOI !_ Pensa Draco. _Elle se met en soutif devant eux !_'

'_Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive Draco ? Ressaisi toi ! Tu t'en fous de cette fille !_'

Au 3eme tour, c'est encore Drue qui arriva dernière. Elle fit tourner la bouteille assez maladroitement à cause des effets de l'alcool. Elle tomba sur Harry.

Elle n'eu même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que le brun lui sautait déjà dessus et l'embrassait avec fougue.

Il ne la lâcha que lorsqu'il ne puit plus respirer.

Drue sentit une envie de vomir lui monter à la gorge.

'_YEAKKK ! Il me dégoûtait déjà avant mais là, bourré en plus ! '_

Elle fut obligée d'enlever sa robe, se retrouvant avec, en tout et pour tout, ses sous-vêtements sur dos.

-J'en connais une qui va pas tarder à perdre ! Commença Ron.

-Ca c'est ce que tu crois ! Tu peux très bien te retrouver à poil en quelques tours de plus ! Lui répondit Drue.

Bientôt on pouvait voir Harry en boxer noir, Ron et Blaise autant habillés qu'au début du jeu, et pour finir Hermione et Drue en string.

-Egalité entre la blonde et la rousse ! Faites vos jeux… Taquinait Blaise. Moi je dis que c'est Drue qui va perdre !!!

Et effectivement, Drue arriva dernière au tour final…

Ils étaient tous mort de rire, tous totalement bourrés, rien que leur haleine aurait suffit à saouler un éléphant.

-Aller Brue ! Essayait d'articuler Harry. Vait dourner la mouteille !!

Ce qu'elle fit. LA bouteille s'arrêta sur …

_'Granger !'_

Hermione, malgré son état désastreux, était mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas eu à embrasser Draco de la soirée.

-You houuuu les viyes !!! Un bizzzou !!! Criait Harry.

Drue s'approcha de la Gryffondor.

-Elle voudra pas embrasser sa cousine les gars !! Elle est trop coincée pour ça ! Rigolait Drue.

Hermione se remémora la scène dans la salle de bain.

Elle se décida et s'approcha très près de Drue qui frissonna.

-Je vais te montrer à quel point je suis coincée mon petit Malfoy ! Murmura t elle dans l'oreille de la blonde.

Drue était moins bourrée que les autres car elle avait l'habitude de boire autant mais elle avait remarqué qu'Hermione n'avait plus tous ses esprits.

La rouquine posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et commença à l'embrasser durement, mordant la chair ronde et sucrée.

Drue répondit à ses attentes comme envoûtée par Hermione qui intensifiait de plus en plus son baiser.

Sa langue rose et tendre cherchait celle de la Gryffondor qui ne la fit pas attendre, elles se goûtaient se serrant toujours plus l'une contre l'autre.

Leurs seins se frôlaient, durcis par le désir, leurs peaux frémissaient sous le contact de leurs doigts.

Drue respirait son parfum, mordait et léchait sa peau, enfonçant ses ongles dans le dos d'Hermione qui gémissait de plaisir.

Elles se relâchèrent alors à bout de souffle et au bord de l'extase. Elle avaient oublié toute forme de vie autour d'elles dont leurs amis qui les regardaient à présent avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et la mâchoire tombante.

Elles se mirent à rire même si Drue était plus gênée qu'Hermione du fait qu'elle était moins bourrée.

-Ben quoi ! Riait la rouquine. C'est qu'un jeu !

-Ouaiiiiii ben d'ailleurs, continua Harry, Brue à perddddduuuuuuuu !!!!

-Hein ? Dit Drue en détachant son regard d'Hermione. Ah oui merde c'est vrai !

Harry se frottait les mains de satisfaction, il se régalait à l'avance 

Drue s'exécuta à contre cœur et en quelques secondes, elle se retrouva totalement nue.

Elle sortit dans le couloir qui, heureusement pour elle, était totalement désert.

Ils la poussèrent à l'extérieur de la salle, refermant le prote derrière elle, ne lui laissant donc aucune possibilité de faire marche arrière.

'_Bon ! Ne paniquons pas !'_

_'La 1ere étape c'est le bureau de Rogue !'_

Elle couru le plus vite possible en se tenant la poitrine….

¤¤

Et voilà, fin de ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Que va-t-il arriver à Draco ? La réponse au prochain chapitre !!!

Bisous !!!


	3. mauvaise surprisemauvaise nouvelle

**Note de l'auteur :** Attention devant voici mon troisième chapitre…. Merci à tous pour vos reviews… Merci merci merci, je vous aime …

**Clairette** : Merci ma belle pour tes reviews et voila le nouveau chapitre que tu attendais… bisous !

**Julien** : merci contente que ça t ai plus … bonne lecture !!!

**MisssMalfoy** : Contente que ça t'ai plus…. Bisous !!!

**keroVs Sac d'os:** voila ce que je t ai promis! bonne lecture melle!

**Moitoimoi** : et ben voila la suite…. Merci bonne lecture !

**Kero** : sac d'os m'a dit que tu aimerais ! Tant mieu ! Bisous !

**Hazéêva lavana........ La louve blanche...**. : Il faudra que tu me le rappelle j'ai un trou de mémoire !!! Merci ma chérie et bonne lecture !

**L'inconnue qui l'est un peu moins** : Ahah ! Peut être qu'un jour je saurai qui tu es vraiment ! Contente que ca te plaise, par contre j'ai pas osé le slash DM/SV désolé ça aurai été trop horrible !!! Bisous !

**Babar-inHogwards** : merci ma coupine !!!! Bon 3eme chapitre ! Bisous !

**Prettylou** : merci melle !!! Bonne lecture !

**Leda** : coucou merci pour ta review ! Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles ! Bonne lecture ! Bisous

**WendyMalfoy** : merci ! Oui c'est sorti de ma petite tête ! Faudrai que je l'essaye ce jeu un jour !! Bisous !!

**Ninia** : eéééééééé vouala ! Ce chapitre que tu attendais tant … je vais t envoyer un texto de suite pour te prévenir d'ailleurs ! Groooooooooooo bisous !

**Utena witch** : merci bonne lecture !

**Winnie l'ourson** : vivement que tu ai internet de nouveau ! Bisous !

**Maryange** : merci merci tous ces compliments ! Tu vas me faire rougir ! Bonne lecture !!! Bisous !

**Anwn** : merci j ai bien ri aussi en l'écrivant ! Besos !

**Angelinadelacour** : et oui j ai tout inventer mais promis je compte bien l'essayer un jour ! Bisous bonne lecture !

**Mydaya** : Je n'ai pas honte et en plus ça m'amuse ! En plus tu vas être contente !!! Bisous !

**Tiayel** : Oui j aime bien traité Harry comme ça… niarf niarf niarf … bonne lecture !!!

**JohannaMalefoy** : désolé je ne l'ai pas mise très vite mais j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bisous !

**Inferno-Hell** : Tu vas voir !!! Merci gros bisous !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Mauvaise surprise mauvaise nouvelle...**

Le château était plongé dans la pénombre… Il était déjà très tard et Drue ne voyait absolument rien….

Elle avançait à tâtons, de peur de se cogner quelque part, le couloir qu'elle traversait était envahi par les ténèbres.

En se déshabillant, elle avait laissé sa baguette magique dans une poche de sa robe et maintenant elle n'avait plus aucun moyen de produire de la lumière. Elle allait devoir se débrouiller…..

-Alors si je me souviens bien, il devrait y avoir par ici un passage qui donne sur les cachots….

Peut être par l ? AIE !!! Putain de meuble !!!! Aie mon pied…. Bon calme toi…. Alors il est ou ce passage ???????

Apres quelques minutes de recherche dans le noir total, elle fini par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait…

Devant elle se dressait une énorme porte de bois noir (enfin dans le noir tous les objet sont de la même couleur alors…..).

-Et ben voila, maintenant il n' y a plus qu'à espérer quelle soit ouverte !

Elle attrapa la poignée et tira le plus fort possible. Non seulement la porte était ouverte mais Drue ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le soit « aussi bien » …..

Lorsqu'elle tira dessus, la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec, envoyant Drue sur le sol, et dans un grincement monstrueux qui résonna dans toute l'école.

-Ettttt meeeeeeeeerde !!!!!!!

Drue ne bougeait plus, trop effrayée que quelqu'un ai pu l'entendre. Mais personne ne vint…

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, elle ne souhaitait pas vraiment qu'on la découvre dans cette tenue….

Doucement elle se releva et s'engouffra dans le passage.

Elle descendit l'immense escalier en colimaçon, elle ne voyait toujours strictement rien.

Mais plus elle descendait, plus elle pouvait distinguer les marches. Peut être les couloirs du cachot étaient ils éclairés….

Arrivée en bas, elle du s'appuyer quelques secondes sur un mur, cet escalier était tellement long qu'il lui avait donné le tournis….

Une fois son mal de tête passé, elle remarqua, non sans une certaine appréhension, que le bureau de Rogue était allumé, la porte entre ouverte laissant filtrer un large rayon de lumière, et elle compris ce qui éclairait de plus en plus le passage d'où elle venait de sortir…

Elle s'approcha dangereusement de l'ouverture et regarda à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Elle ne vit qu'une salle vide, le bureau où le sorcier observe sournoisement les élèves faire leur potion était toujours là, les bureaux étaient disposé comme pendant les cours.

Drue n'entendait rien, aucun bruit ne perturbait le silence de la salle, ou seulement elle avait l'impression que quelque chose reposait sur le feux par la manifestation d'une sorte de bouillonnement épais.

'_Il doit être en train de préparer une potion pour ses cours' _pensa Drue…

Elle était sur le point de repartir quand un corps passa soudainement devant la porte.

Drue sursauta et étouffa un cri. Son cœur battait la chamade….

Peut être cette personne l'avait vu ou entendu….

Elle se pencha de nouveau sur l'ouverture et se qu'elle vit la cloua sur place.

Rogue, Séverus Rogue, son professeur de potion, se tenait là, à quelques centimètres d'elle, il se tenait là, nu, totalement nu.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Mais qu'est ce que Rogue pouvait faire dans cette tenu, seul, dans son bureau…

Mais une idée lui vint soudain à l'esprit. Peut être n'était il pas seul ?

En regardant de plus près, Drue remarqua un verre posé sur une table prés du professeur, un verre rempli un liquide bleu translucide.

-Mais qu'est ce ça Drue pour elle-même.

-Oh ma douce !!!! Susurra Rogue.

Drue avait beau se pencher autant qu'elle pouvait pour regarder dans la salle, elle ne voyait absolument personne à part son professeur de potions…

Mais Rogue continua son monologue.

-Oh ma douce, tu vas comprendre enfin ce qu'est un homme, un vrai !

Drue failli mourir de rire. Elle se serait crue devant une pièce de théâtre…

_«_ _Mais il a complètement pété les plombs. Si avoir les cheveux gras donne ce style d'effet secondaire sur le cerveau, je jure de me les laver tous les jours à partir d'aujourd'hui !! »_

Elle sorti de ses pensées en voyant Rogue s'emparer du verre rempli de sa potion.

Il le souleva jusqu'à ses lèvres et le vida d'un trait. (Il est des nooootres, il a bu son verre comme… euh oui pardon je m'égare !).

Il le reposa ensuite sur la table dans un râle de satisfaction.

_« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ??? » _se demandait la blonde…

Se qui se passa ensuite répondit clairement à sa question.

Son regard fut attiré un peu plus bas, vers l'entre jambe de son professeur qui se trouvait à présent en pleine… activité.

Le membre du sorcier s'était dressé comme par magie et paraissait soudainement horriblement dur et gonflé de sang.

_« Par Merlin mais c'est énorme !!! Au secours, je suis en train de délirer… Aaaaaah mais qu'est ce que je fais je peux pas regarder ça !!! »_

Rogue ne laissa pas le temps à Drue de détourner le regard. Il empoigna son sexe frémissant et commença de légers va et vient…

-Oh oui ! Continuait il. Je t'attends ma douce… Je serai tout à toi, tout pour toi cette nuit !!! Aaaah…

Drue allait de plus en plus mal, en fait ses côtes allaient de plus en plus mal à force de les soutenir pour ne pas exploser de rire.

Mais un bruit soudain dans les escaliers lui ôta toute envie de se moquer...Quelqu'un arrivait vers elle, de plus en plus proche et de plus en plus vite.

Prise de panique, elle ne savait plus où aller. Elle préférait tout faire sauf d'être découverte devant cette porte, devant ce spectacle, et dans cette tenue.

Elle remarqua, dans un grand soulagement, un renfoncement derrière une statue qui était assez sombre et assez grand pour qu'elle puisse s'y dissimuler.

Elle couru a toute vitesse se cacher.

Elle était hors de vue quand les pas se firent entendre dans le couloir.

En se penchant un peu, elle pouvait encore voir la porte du bureau de Rogue, puis elle aperçu la silhouette et failli lâcher un cri de surprise.

Elle ne semblait pas très grande, et elle était recouverte d'une cape bleu nuit.

La taille correspondait à peu près à celle d'une femme…

_« Non ! Ne me dîtes quand même pas qu'il attend vraiment quelqu'un !! »_

Dure se penchait de plus en plus pour arriver à distinguer un visage sous cette capuche lorsqu'elle percuta un coté de la statue qui dépassait…

-Aie ! Souffla t elle.

L'inconnue se retourna vers l'endroit où se cachait la jeune fille. Drue se couvrit la bouche de ses mains mais c'était trop tard. Elle s'était faite repérer.

La blonde recula le plus possible jusqu'à toucher du dos le mur qui semblait glacé et qui l'empêchait d'aller plus loin.

Elle décida de tenter l'impossible, c'était sa dernière chance.

-Miaou ! Miaula Drue.

La silhouette se redressa.

-Ah ! C'est un chat ! Entendit Drue.

_« Fouuuuuuuuuu ! J'ai eu chaud ! »_

Elle se risqua à passer la tête en dehors de sa cachette et elle vit l'inconnue entrer dans le bureau de Rogue.

Elle tendit l'oreille tout en s'approchant.

-Mmmmmh mon petit Séverus… Tu m'as l'air en forme !

-Si tu savais ma douce… Oh je n'en peux plus, viens par l !!!

Cette voix de femme, cette voix nasillarde, Drue la connaissait trop bien…..

_« Non non non non !!! Ca ne peut pas être… Non non non !! »_

Elle regarda dans l'entre bâillementde la porte et ses pires doutes se révélèrent exacts.

Devant elle, Trelawney, Sybille Trelawney, devant elle, nue, Sybille Trelawney ! , son professeur de divination, devant ses yeux et totalement nue !!!!

_« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!!!!!! »_

La sorcière se jeta sur Rogue comme une enragée. Elle lui griffait le dos avec ses ongles peints de rouge, elle le mordait et poussait des cris de bête affamée…

_« Elle est folle ! Elle est folle ! Elle va le dévorer !!!! »_

Elle léchait sa chair sans omettre la moindre parcelle de peau.

Elle attrapa la main du brun et suça ses doigts, un par un, provocant des râles de plus en plus puissant chez son partenaire.

-Oh oui Sisi ! Aaaaah mmmh c'est bon…

La sorcière arrêta de le torturer et descendit jusqu'au point principal.

Elle englouti le membre érigé de Rogue, et le lécha, le goutta d'une voracité exemplaire.

Il était à bout de souffle, il criait sous l'effet du plaisir, sa tête renversée en arrière, les mains dans les cheveux de Trelawney pour accompagner ses mouvements et les accélérer…

Puis elle se releva sans être allé jusqu'au bout de son acte.

Elle s'assit sur la table et Séverus la rejoignit, plus excité que jamais.

Elle enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du sorcier et poussa un cri de plaisir, comme une envie insatiable, lorsque Rogue la pénétra avec hargne, comme submergé par l'excitation.

Il donnait des coups de reins violents arrachant à chaque fois un grognement à sa partenaire.

Drue se cacha les yeux avec sa main.

Elle ne pouvait plus regarder ou sinon elle allait vomir…

C'était une vision insupportable…

_« Non non non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! C'est un cauchemar, un simple cauchemar !! »_

Elle se retourna, faisant dos à la scène, avec une envie soudaine de passer à la 2eme étape.

_« Bon maintenant, le bureau de Mc Go ! »_

Elle se releva avec vigilance et fit quelques pas en regardant autour d'elle pour être sûre de ne pas être vue…

Mais ce qu'elle ne vit pas, c'est le vrai chat qui courrai vers elle et qui plongea juste devant ses pieds au moment même où elle s'en rendait compte.

Drue trébucha et s'étala lamentablement sur le sol, provoquant un bruit sourd.

_« Et merde !!! »_

Elle releva la tête en tendant l'oreille. Aucun bruit dans le couloir.

Elle se releva sans se retourner, soulagée que personne n'ai été alerté par sa chute, quand une main glacée se posa sur son épaule.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!

-Taisez vous petite sotte !

Drue senti la main l'attirer vers l'arrière lui faisant faire demi tour, face à son interlocuteur.

Rogue se tenait debout devant elle, une serviette de bain autour de la taille, car dans la surprise elle supposa qu'il n'avait dû trouver que ça à se mettre.

Mais ce bout de tissu ne cachait pas pour autant l'érection toujours aussi fulgurante de son professeur que Drue pouvait souligner par l'énorme renflement conséquent à l'entre jambes du sorcier.

-Puis je connaître la raison qui justifierai votre présence dans les couloir des cachots en cette tenue et à cette heure matinale ? Siffla Rogue entre ses dents.

-Dois je répondre à mon professeur de potions où à un homme à moitié nu et dont l'intimité grossi à vue d'œil ?

Le visage de l'homme paru se décomposer et devenir aussi blanc que de la craie…

En un éclair, il disparu dans son bureau pour en ressortir deux minutes plus tard avec sa robe de sorcier, qui ne dissimulait pas grand-chose de plus….

-Puis je connaître le nom de la personne qui va faire perdre une montagne de point à sa maison ?

-Merry, monsieur, Drue Merry ! Dit elle agressivement.

-Merry ? Vous ais je déjà eu dans un de mes cours ou ma matière serait elle au delà de vos capacités intellectuelles si je puis les qualifier ainsi ?

-Si monsieur, j'étais présente au cours de 8h ce matin même.

-Ah oui ! Je me souviens maintenant. La cousine à Melle je sais tout ! Comment ai-je pu oublier ? Vous avez le même regard ahuri, cela doit être de famille !

-Comment osez vous insulter la famille d'Her… MA famille ! Je ne vous permets pas !

-Et vous comment osez vous petite misérable que vous êtes pour vous permettre de m'espionner dans mes appartements et de plus de me parler sur ce ton sans vous excuser !!!!

-Vous n'aviez qu'à fermer votre porte pour faire des choses comme ça !

-Je ne supporterai pas une seconde de plus votre insolence Melle Merry ! J enlève 100 points à Gryffondor pour manque de respect envers un professeur…

-Hum, un professeur qui a besoin d'une potion pour être à la hauteur…

-Vous allez voir petite garce ! CHEZ LE PROVISEUR IMMEDIATEMENT !!!!!

-Vous devriez vous calmer avant professeur ! Ironisa Drue en observant l'entre jambe de Rogue qui n'avait pas désenfl !

Le sorcier vira au rouge pivoine, empoigna Drue par la nuque et se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Citron Sorbet !

-Monsieur ?

-Fermez la petite insolente !

-Mais monsieur !

-QUOI ?

-Je ne devrai pas m'habiller avant d'entrer ?

Rogue la regarda de haut en bas et sa bouche s'étira en un sourire sadique.

-Non Melle ! Je veux que le professeur Dumbledore vous voit dans cette tenue, je pense qu'il sera d'accord avec moi pour vous faire définitivement renvoyer de cet établissement !!!

-Ah mon avis il serait préférable que Melle Merry se rhabille…Dit Dumbledore.

Drue et Rogue n'avait pas entendu la porte du bureau s'ouvrir…

-AH ! Monsieur le directeur, vous n'oserez jamais croire ce que faisait Melle Merry dans les couloirs dans cette tenue…

-Si professeur Rogue je suis au courant ! Il s'agissait simplement d'un jeu de jeunes adolescents. Rien de très méchant !

-Mais enfin monsieur…

-Séverus vous étiez pareil étant jeune…

-Non pas du tout je …

-Et c'est pourquoi je suis sûr que vous n'en tiendrez pas rigueur !

-Mais je… je …

Rogue ne savait plus quoi dire, il faisait une tête bizarre.

« On dirai un poisson avec sa bouche ouverte » pensa t elle un sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres.

-Et je tiens à prévenir aussi Melle Merry que je tiens à ce que cela ne se reproduise plus !

Drue sorti de ses pensées et se tourna vers Dumbledore.

-Hum… Oui monsieur…

-Bien ! Fini le directeur. Vous pouvez retourner dans vos appartements Miss…Et habillez vous s'il vous plait !

-Tout de suite monsieur, merci monsieur !

La blonde regarda Rogue qui la dévisageait de l'air de dire « je t'aurai espèce de petite… » ,lui fit son plus beau sourire et quitta le bureau du directeur.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-MIONE !!! S'écria Drue en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de la préfète. Mione tu ne vas pas croire ce qui m'ai arrivé.

Hermione sorti de la salle de bain en pyjama.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Drue… Dumbledore t'as laissé partir c'est ça ?

-Mais… mais comment tu le sais ? Demanda la blonde perplexe.

-Parce qu'il nous a vu la bande et moi sortir de la salle sur demande et il nous a demander de tout lui expliquer, et quant on lui a raconté le gage que tu étais en train de faire, il nous a dit de retourner dans nos chambres et qu'il s'en occuperai…

-Ah ! Ouai mais c'est pas drôle alors ! Grogna Drue. Moi je voulais te faire une surprise !

-…

-Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vu quand je suis passé devant le bureau de notre professeur de potion préfér ?

-Et qu'est ce que tu as vu ?

-Tu aimerais le savoir hein ?

-Allez Drue je suis trop fatiguée pour jouer à ce petit jeu !

-Oh allez tu vas voir ça va être drôle ! Devine !

-Pff non Drue j'ai pas envie…

-Bon alors si je te le dit je veux que tu me donne quelque chose en échange !

-Et que je te donne quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, je te le dirai le jour ou je le saurai !

-Hum… Ok ça marche…

-J'ai vu… Commença Drue.

-Oui ?

-Rogue…

-Ouiiiii….

-Qui…

-Bon tu compte m'épeler chaque mot aussi ou quoi ! Allez Draco accouche !!

-Héé moi c'est Drue !

-Ouai c'est pareil ! Alors il faisait quoi Rogue ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

-Si !

-NOOON !

-Si je te dis !

-Avec Trelawnee ???????

-Oui je te jure ! C'était abominable !

Hermione fit une grimace de dégoût en imaginant la scène.

-HEuuuuuuu… J'ai envie de vomir !!!

-Ouai ben moi j'ai failli tout à l'heure ! Dit Drue.

-Bon après tous ces évènements je crois que j'ai besoin de dormir un peu, continua la blonde.

Drue entra sous les draps du lit de la préfète.

Hermione baissa la lumière pour avoir seulement un halo dans la chambre et rejoignit Drue.

-Alors tu me trouves toujours aussi coincée ? Lui demanda la rouquine.

-Ben faut dire que …

-Que quoi ? Ne me dit pas que ça ne t'a pas plu quand on s'est embrass ! JE t'ai senti trembler !

-Oui c'est normal j'avais froid ! Et puis je m'attendais à mieux de ta part !

-Pff mon œil, je sais moi que tu as adoré ça !

-Mouais c'était pas mal !

-T'es trop bête Malfoy !

-Pas autant que toi Granger !

Hermione souleva les draps et la poussa hors du lit. Drue atterri sur le sol et se releva immédiatement.

-Tu vas me le payer Granger !

La blonde se jeta sur Hermione et l'attrapa a la taille pour la faire tomber.

Hermione se débattait et Drue la souleva et le plaqua contre un mur de la chambre en lui bloquant les mains.

-Lâche moi Malfoy ! Sifflait la rouquine entre ses dents.

-Tu es énervée on dirait ?

-Oh arrête Malfoy, tu ne m'excites pas du tout l ! Arrête de te faire des films !

-Ah bon, tu crois ?

Drue se pencha sur le cou d'Hermione et embrassa sa peau sucrée si doucement qu'elle fit frissonner Hermione.

-Arrête Drue !

La blonde continuait et montait jusqu'à son oreille qu'elle se mit à sucer lentement.

Hermione gémissait doucement et Drue se colla de plus en plus contre sa « cousine » mais Hermione reprit ses esprits et poussa Drue.

-Je t'ai dis d'arrêter !

-Pourtant j'ai pas eu cette impression y'a 2 secondes… Se moqua Drue.

-Ecoute Malfoy !

-Drue !

-Peu importe ! Je suis fatiguée ! Alors je vais aller dormir sur le fauteuil de l'autre côté.

-Tu as peur de moi ?

-Non je me dis juste que ces 6 prochains mois vont être très longs, surtout pendant les vacances !

-Les vacances ? Quelles vacances… Je ne compte pas partir avec…

-Je me fous de ce tu compte faire ou pas, le fait est que mes parents vont m'envoyer dans une colo et que Dumbledore leur a raconter ce qui t'était arrivé et qu'ils ont décidé de t'envoyer en camps de vacances avec moi.

-QUOI ???? Mais il n'en est pas…

-Tu n'as pas le choix ! On part dans 3 jours alors t'a intérêt à être prête ! Bonne nuit !

Hermione prit quelques coussins et une couverture et sortit de la chambre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et voula! J espère que ça vous as plu!!!! Maintenant petit boutton GO! Grob bisous!


End file.
